


The babysitter

by Tgposey18



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jordan, Bottom Stiles, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Deep Throating, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Stiles, Underwear Kink, ass eating, gagging, muscle bottom, reverse fucking, toe sucking, top jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgposey18/pseuds/Tgposey18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff stilinski has had enough to of stiles sneaking out while he's at work. He doesn't know what to do anymore. The only idea he can think of is getting a baby sitter and stiles would hate that. And stiles does hate the idea until he realizes who the hunk of a baby sitter is.</p><p>CHECK OUT THE SPIN OFF OF THIS IN "Pick A Stick''</p>
            </blockquote>





	The babysitter

"Scott are you out there" the sheriff boomed toward the woods. 

"You are in big trouble." He said, holding on to his son stiles collar. "What is it gonna take to get it through to you that you can't go sneaking around. It's dangerous." 

"I know dad I just thought I could help find the body." He said looking up at his father. 

The sheriff looked at the boys beautiful brown eyes and sighed." You know what this means right?" He said looking at the ground.

"Come on pops, I won't do it again I..."

"No. You have said that the last three times I caught you. I will have someone to babysit you tomorrow when I go to work."he said trying to sound angry. 

"Who?." Stiles said leaning against the window and staring into the woods moving by. 

"I don't know yet, but it won't be fun"

*********************************

 

Around five o'clock the sheriff came into stiles room and before he had the chance to ask stiles if he was ready stiles walked straight past him and down the hall leaving the house to get in the car. The sheriff laughed at how childish his son was being and followed behind him. 

When he got in the car stiles was sitting in the back seat with his back pack in his lap and he was staring out the window. The sheriff just grinned and pulled out of the drive way. Off to the babysitters house. 

When they pulled up to a house stiles had never seen before stiles frowned and got out of the car. There was no way he could sneak out. There was no where to sneak out to, they were in the middle of no where at least an hour from the nearest house. 

"Where the hell are we" stiles asked. Just as he did the door opened and out walked deputy parrish. 

"He's all yours" the sheriff called out the window as he sped off in the opposite direction. 

Stiles looked at the man and his eyes shot open. This man was hot. He was wearing sweatpants that showed a little bulge and a tight under armor t-shirt that showed off his ripped body. 

"Come on in stiles." He said smiling. Stiles walked in the house that smelled of mint and cologne. 

"Nice house mr. ..." He said 

"Call me Jordan" he cut off. 

"Ok... Jordan." He said laying his bag on the floor. He brought an extra pair of clothes just in case. Stiles was wearing a pair of jeans and a small red t-shirt with a Little picture on it that said hanging with my peeps. 

"Your room is up stairs. First door on the left. Pizza should be here any minute." Jordan said walking into another room stiles assumed to be the living room. 

When stiles pushed the door open to his room, he let out a sigh of relief. It was pretty big and had a king size bed with 2 dressers in it. He opened one up and they had clothes in them already. 

"Sorry about that you can clear one of those out if you like" Jordan said making stiles jump. 

"I didn't here you come up the stairs. You scared the hell out of me." Stiles said laughing. Slowly moving his eyes down to Jordan's bulge. It was beautiful. Stiles mouth was watering. He wanted jordan, best punishment ever. 

Well pizza has about ten minutes till it gets here. I'll tell up when it's here. You can get situated, your dad asked me if you could stay here for today and tomorrow and I said sure, so I guess your stuck with me till then." He said turning and walking down the stairs. 

Stiles took a long glance at jordans ass as jordan bounced down the stairs. It was gorgeous. Stiles just wanted to look at jordans ass all day. 

Stiles finished unpacking. He didn't move any of Jordan's stuff he just set it on top of the dresser. A dirty thought popped into stiles head and he opened the underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of green underwear. Rotating the boxers in his hand he slowly brought them closer and closer to his face, shoving them up to his nose,rubbing them on his face. 

Stiles loved smelling jordans underwear, he imagined jordans round hairy ass sweating and rubbing in the tight underwear. He was enjoying the underwear so much he didn't hear Jordan come up the stairs. 

Jordan stood in aw at the sight of the boy licking and smelling his underwear. He noticed the boys humongous boner trying to get free from his jeans. 

"well this is awkward"Jordan said. Stiles eyes shot to Jordan and he put the underwear back in the drawer as quickly as he could. 

"Where you having fun" Jordan said smiling. 

"I...I was just.... I'm sorry... I didn't hear.." Was all stiles could say before Jordan started laughing. 

"Why are you laughing." Stiles said trying to sound mad but his face was to red with blush. 

"Just go get some pizza ok. You can eat in the living room. I'll be down there in a minute." Jordan said stepping aside so stiles could leave. Jordan noticed stiles still had a hard on and laughed again. 

Stiles ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed two pieces of pizza and made his way to the living room where he sat down on the middle of the couch and said nothing. He was nervous. Was Jordan gonna tell his dad. Was everyone gonna find out he's gay. He couldn't even eat. 

He heard Jordan come down the stairs and his face got red again but when Jordan entered the room, stiles jaw dropped down to the floor. 

Jordan was standing there in the same pair of underwear he caught stiles playing with. The green underwear outlined his ass and his huge calves. His dick was bulging in the tight underwear and his long hairy tan legs made stiles mouth water. Jordan put his hands up on the wall and turned his ass to face stiles. He shook his ass a little and stiles watched the ass jiggle in the underwear. Stiles mouth just opened as wide as possible, eyes glued to jordans ass. 

Jordan's muscular back was a big turn on. 

"Like what you see stiles" Jordan asked remaining on the wall with his ass jutting out. 

"Do I." Was all stiles could manage to say. Stiles dick had grown 2x bigger than before and it was starting to hurt. 

"Well I grabbed a few more to model out for you while you eat." Jordan said and walked back into the hallway. When Jordan walked in about a minute later wearing a pair of black underwear with little white outlines, stiles couldn't take it anymore. 

"Can I touch" stiles said still starring at Jordan's muscular body. Jordan's abbs were perfect and his pink nipples where soft and tight, standing proud 

"You have to finish you dinner before you get dessert." Jordan said putting his hand on the top of his head and moving his hips in a circle so close to stiles face stiles could stick his tongue out and taste the underwear. 

Jordan stopped and moved back to let stiles eat. Jordan walked back into the hall way and when he came back in stiles was on his second piece of pizza and he was regretting getting two pieces. 

Jordan was wearing a pair of red underwear that was so tight, it only covered three fourths of his ass. The bottom of his ass cheeks were hanging out. And it was bunched up so much in the front his dick looked like it could shoot out at any time. Jordan wasn't hard yet but stiles sure was. 

Jordan let out a little moan whenever he squatted down to the ground his ass still facing stiles and his underwear going in his crack. Jordan started grinding his dick into the floor and shaking his ass while he did it. He jiggled his ass for stiles an stiles let out a loud moan. 

Stiles had finally finished his plate and Jordan started to walk towards him. He took the plate from stiles and put it on the coffee table giving his ass a little shake for stiles. 

He turned around and straddled stiles lap, he could feel stiles boner pressed up against his ass and he didn't care. He stuck out his tongue and licked the little bit of pizza sauce stiles had on his face. 

"Someone was in a hurry to Finnish his food. You should enjoy your food." Jordan said putting all his weight on stiles dick.

Jordan moved his head closer and closer to stiles. Very very slowly. Jordan stared into the chocolate brown eyes and those eyes stared right back at his ocean green eyes. Then their lips touched and Jordan reached for stiles, running his fingers through stiles hair as they kissed. The kiss started getting faster. Jordan's tongue had entered stiles mouth and stiles was sucking on it. 

Stiles had his hands on Jordan's muscular back and was rubbing him up and down. Jordan took stiles hair and was pulling his hair slightly. Stiles began moaning in Jordan's mouth. 

Jordan pulled off and stood up. He got down to his knees in front of stiles and reached his hand to unbutton stiles jeans. Stiles got his shirt off as fast as he could and stood to throw his pants off. He kept his batman underwear on. They were baggy underwear but Jordan just went straight for stiles happy trail. 

He sucked and slurped and kissed and licked all up and down stiles happy trail. Stiles tent was rubbing against Jordan's chest and Jordan turned stiles around and bent him over the couch. 

Jordan and stiles both only in underwear, were on the couch, stiles bent over and Jordan was laying his head on stiles back and his bulge was pressed up against stiles ass. 

Jordan was rocking on stiles ass slowly rubbing his hands on stiles chest. Stiles wasn't muscular but he was flat chested, the good way. Jordan played with stiles nipples and his trail. 

"Jordan, I'm gonna cum." Stiles said. They both got up and stiles expected Jordan to be mad at how early stiles was gonna make it but Jordan took off running yelling " wait there I have an idea." 

Jordan came back holding a piece of pizza in his hand. "Pull off those underwear" Jordan demanded. And stiles did. 

His 8 inch dick springing out. He threw the underwear on the couch and he was left standing up with Jordan holding the pizza in front of his crotch. 

Jordan was on his knees holding the pizza and he took stiles dick in his hand. "Ok buddy, I'm gonna suck your dick and when your about to cum, I want you to cum on this pizza ok. Get all of it on there ok." 

Stiles shook his head and Jordan handed him the pizza and grabbed both of his legs and took the whole dick into his mouth. When it hit his throat and he gagged he could feel stiles dick pulsing and stiles was moaning. Jordan kept trying to shove the dick further into his mouth even when he was down to the base. Stiles bush was ticketing Jordan's nose and when Jordan began moaning on stiles dick, stiles began bucking into Jordan's throat furiously. He grabbed jordans head with his free hand and leaned over jordan and started trying to get his dick further, his mouth was stuck open and he loved the feeling of jordans hair on his stomach.

Stiles pulled out of Jordan's mouth with a load pop and began cumming on the pizza. Just like Jordan asked, no where but on the pizza. Stiles came a lot. The pizza was drenched in stiles seed. Jordan sat on his knees watching hungrily. 

Jordan that took the pizza and began eating it. He made little moaning sounds whenever he would get to a clump of cum. Stiles was as hard as a rock. Ready to go again as if he hadn't came in weeks. 

Jordan finished the cum pizza and stiles leaned in and started making out with him. This time it was his tongue in Jordan's mouth. Tasting his own cum mixed with pizza sauce.

Jordan and stiles were standing next to the couch when Jordan said "let's take this to my room." And started walking/jogging up the stairs. His ass still glorified in the tight red underwear. 

When they got in the room Jordan bounced onto the bed laying on his stomach, ass up in the air. "Do what you want, but my underwear stays on.. For now" Jordan said. 

Stiles eyes were wide when he took his hands and took the global ass into them. He lowered his face down to Jordan's ass and slowly began licking the hole through the underwear. 

He was squeezing Jordan's ass and running it through the light hair on the back of Jordan's legs. He stopped licking Jordan's ass and began licking his legs. Everywhere. Letting his tongue slide slowly over the prickly hair. Jordan was slowly thrusting into the bed moaning stiles name. 

Stiles kept moving lower. He got down to Jordan's feet and started sucking on Jordan's big toe. Licking through jordans toes and letting jordan relax. Stiles stopped sucking jordans toes and climbed up his back,grinding his dick along jordans ass, running his hands up and down his back. Jordan lifted his ass into stiles croch and moaned. 

"Ok buddy, let's get things started."Jordan said rolling over. Stiles paused, mouth hanging open at the monstrous dick that was Jordan's. The red under wear was holding it back and it was at least 10 inches. 

"Let's put that mouth to good use." Jordan said smirking. He took his underwear and slid it right off, pausing to let stiles see his hairy cock which was 12 inches. Stiles moved and positioned himself between Jordan's legs.

"Go ahead" Jordan said lifting his head up so he could watch the young boy take his cock into his mouth.

Stiles took the head in first, he could barely get his mouth around it. Then that was all he could fit in his mouth, he began swirling his tongue around the swelling cock. His hands traveling up Jordan's legs and to his balls where he twirled them in his hands. 

Jordan took the back of stiles head and began to push it down, stiles was gagging and drooling around the monstrous cock but Jordan kept pushing. He let stiles up for air and slid his cock out. 

"This time your gonna take this hole dick, ok stiles." Jordan said glaring at stiles. 

Stiles had never sucked a dick before. He'd seen gay porn and known that this would fall under the monster cock category. He couldn't imagine taking the hole thing but he wanted to please Jordan so he was gonna try. Even if he couldn't breath. 

"You ready to go again buddy" Jordan said putting a hand on stiles head and pushing it towards his dick. Stiles was about 5 inches down when he started to tear up and choke furiously. 

Jordan let him up. "This time don't let me come up until your pubs are in my nose." Stiles said ferociously. This turned Jordan on so much. He grabbed stiles head and slammed his dick about 6 inches in and kept going.

Stiles was choking and gagging and his hands were on Jordan's hips but Jordan just kept pushing his dick in. 9 inches. 10 inches. 11 inches. And finally stiles was nose deep in Jordan's pubs. Jordan could see his dick in stiles throat and he let stiles go. 

Stiles came up panting and gasping. As he wiped his tears away he said "please fuck my throat." 

That's exactly what Jordan did. Jordan got to his knees and swung stiles head down, hammering his dick into stiles throat. It was the best feeling he had ever felt. The pink lips looked like they were gonna snap around his huge dick. 

He reached to get stiles ass and started fingering stiles while shoving his dick down his throat. Stiles was moaning and his face was all in Jordan's junk. Stiles could feel Jordan's abbs on his head and it was amazing. Before he knew it he was cumming again. This time he was untouched. 

Jordan pulled out and laughed. "Damn buddy, I ate it the last time, this time it's your turn." Jordan said putting his back up against the head board and started rubbing stiles spit on his dick.. 

Stiles smiled and stuck his tongue in his cum. There was a nice pool of it. Stiles had never tasted cum and it didn't taste very well. He looked up at Jordan and began slurping the cum off the sheets. 

"That was hot stiles." Jordan said "come give me a kiss. I want to taste you again." they both got to their knees, with jordan towering over stiles, he leaned down grabbing stiles head,and stuck his tongue in his mouth. Stiles grabbed jordans ass and pulled their dicks close together. they sat in the middle of the bed, grinding and kissing. Jordan finally pulled off, grabbing stiles ass and grinding into stiles ass hard as he could. stiles felt like jordan could break him with his dick, but at the same time he was loving it. 

"You ever eat someone's ass before stiles." Jordan said letting stiles go and dropping onto his stomach. "Go ahead" he said shaking his ass. Damn stiles loved watching jordan shake his ass. He loved the dark tan hairs all waving up at him. Stiles laughed and laid on his stomach, behind jordan and grabbed the sweet cheeks, spreading them apart until he could see the magnificent pink hole.It was beautiful and covered with thick black hair. 

The first swipe made Jordan tingle. He let out this beautiful moan that made stiles spine shutter. Stiles loved making Jordan feel good so he kept doing it. Over and over and over. "Go ahead and stick your tongue in there." Jordan said. 

Stiles spread Jordan's cheeks more and stuck his tongue in Jordan's hole. He loved the taste of the hole, it was like warm velvety butter was engulfing his tongue, he kept wiggling it around massaging jordans ass with his hands. Jordan was moaning stiles name as his hands grabbed the sheets. Stiles had trouble keeping Jordan's hole open because Jordan kept thrusting backwards into stiles tongue, lifting his legs and forcefully pushing back, jordan reached a hand around and grabbed stiles head pushing him deeper into his ass. 

''HOLY FUCKING SHIT STILES, EAT ME, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh," jordan was going crazy. He loved stiles tongue.

"You want a turn." Jordan said. 

"Hell yea" stiles said smacking Jordan's ass. 

"Ooooh do that again." Jordan said. 

"Do what... This." As stiles smacked his ass again. 

"Yes. Yes." Jordan was squirming on the sheets as stiles repeatedly smacked Jordan's ass.

"Fuck yea" jordan said as he stood up off the bed."let me see that fucking hole." stiles jumped right into the middle of the bed sticking his ass in the air, his hands spreading his hairless cheeks, his face resting on the damp spot where he came. 

"Anxious little thing arnt you." Jordan said as he grabbed stiles legs and pulled him to the side of the bed. 

"Give it to me Jordan, tongue my fucking hole." Stiles screamed. jordans hands rapped around stiles legs and he dove face first into stiles ass. he swiped and licked and sucked, stiles had never felt so good in his life. he couldnt do anything but moan, he wanted to touch his dick but he was keeping his ass spread for jordan. jordan finally realized stiles must be dying and he reached a hand up and started playing with stiles cock.stiles went brain dead as he laid there having his ass eaten and his dick tugged on. He couldnt believe it. Jordan started getting rougher, licking a stray line of juice that had gone down to stiles balls, he licked straight up stiles ass and stiles loved it, jordan was now eating stiles ass monsterously, he was getting his whole face in stiles ass sucking his ass hair and grouping stiles dick, he noticed stiles had came again and he took his hand off stiles dick and scooped up as much cum as he could and rubbed it in stiles ass. He started to roll his face in stiles ass getting his face covered in cum. 

"You taste so good" Jordan said to stiles 

"Fuck me Jordan. I want you to fuck me so hard." Stiles panted. 

Jordan in between words licking stiles ass said "promise you'll destroy my ass when im done fucking you.." 

"I fucking promise now fuck me!!!" Stiles yelled. 

Jordan flipped stiles onto his back, stiles noticing jordans face covered in his cum and his ass juice and his dick was stiff as a board. jordan through stiles legs over his shoulder and stuck his finger in stiles ass. "FUUUUUUCCK" stiles screamed, he had never had anything in his ass except for jordans tongue... this did not feel as good as jordans tongue. Before stiles had the chance to breath, two more fingers were being pushed into his ass. jordan moved them around and jammed them every which way finally taking them out and sucking on them. leaving stiles panting below jordan. 

As he sucked on his fingers he grabbed stiles hip and pulled his ass up to his dick, lining it up with his hole,he slowly popped the head in. "HOLY FFFFFFFFFFFUCKING SHIT YOUR HUGE" stiles yelled. his hands shooting to hold onto jordans thighs. 

"Be as load as you want buddy, no one can hear you." And with that he shoved his dick in. All the way in. Stiles let out an ear splitting moan slash scream and Jordan let stiles ass adjust to the monster inside it.

Jordan smirked at the young boy as he pulled out to the tip and slammed it right back in, his juicy legs jiggling as they collided with stiles ass. He put his hand under stiles back and lifted him into the air. Jordan grabbed stiles ass in his hands and stiles rapped his arms around jordans neck, dangling like a sloth while jordan began to bounce stiles on his dick. stiles legs were flying everywhere as jordan pounded hard into him. The room was filled with the sound of jordans balls hitting stiles back and the boys sweet moans.

Jordan through his back on the bed and he didn't take his dick out but flipped him and stiles into a position where stiles was sitting on Jordan's dick and Jordan was motionless on his back. Letting stiles ride his dick like no tomorrow. Stiles was grabbing jordans chest and he was slamming his ass on jordans penis. Jordan lay with his eyes closed taking in all the feeling and sound in the room.

Stiles eyes were rolled into the back of his head and he was taking the cock well. He grabbed Jordan's huge muscular legs and started bouncing. Going straight up and coming back down. 

Jordan's hands shot to stiles shoulders and Jordan was pulling him down on his dick while thrusting up at the same time. 

"I'm gonna fill your ass with my cum". Jordan yelled. 

"Fuck yea. Fuck yea." Was all stiles could say. He was full with Jordan's dick and he was loving it. He slammed his ass down repeatedly on Jordan's penis and within the next minute Jordan's body was shaking and he was cumming in stiles ass. Stiles rode it out feeling as full as he has ever been. 

When stiles stood up he could feel the cum leaking out of his ass and then he felt the warmth of Jordan's tongue on his ass. Jordan was slurping his cum out of stiles ass and stiles was moaning. Jordan's tongue was wiggling around and stiles fucking loved it. 

"Now it's your turn to fuck me" Jordan said standing on the bed. "Where do you want me." 

"I want you on your stomach."

Jordan obeyed and laid flat on his stomach, spreading his arms out allowing stiles to climb up on his back. stiles ligned his dick up and pushed into jordans hole, causing jordan to moan. stiles rapped his hands around jordans mouth slowly rocking into jordans ass. jordan was loving every second of it, as was stiles. Both boys sweaty and exauhsted. stiles grabbed jordans shoulders and began nailing him in the ass.

"Give it to me stiles.fuck me in the ass.i want you so deep in me." Jordan said while holding on to the head board. 

"FUUUUCCKKKK your tight" stiles yelled. 

"FUCK ME STILES." Jordan yelled back. 

He thought stiles wasn't gonna last long but here he was. Fucking the shit out of Jordan, giving Jordan a couple hard smacks to the ass making him moan. And finally after about 15 minutes of hard pounding, moaning, and cussing... Stiles was cumming. For the 4th time that night. 

Stiles didn't pull out he just stayed there motion less on jordans back. "maybe tomorrow we invite everyone over for a little game. how about that, just us guys." "sounds amazing" stiles said drifting off while laying on the the muscular back. 

"I'm the best baby sitter ever." Jordan said to himself. And then with stiles dick still in his ass, he fell asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> in the process of making a second half


End file.
